


Bringing Bad News

by Higuchimon



Series: Walking The Edge [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Materia Challenge, ken x Daisuke is background, they aren't there in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ichijouji Ken is the Kaiser, Daisuke is his boyfriend and now captive of sorts, and the Chosen have decided that V-mon needs to know.  Miyako's the one to bring the news.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Walking The Edge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/729924
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bringing Bad News

**Series:** Walking The Edge|| **Story:** Bringing Bad News  
**Characters:** Miyako, Iori, V-mon, Hawkmon, Armadimon|| **Ship:** N/A  
**Chapters:** 1-1|| **Words:** 1,500  
**Genre:** Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversitoy Writing, Digimon Adventure 02, alternate/divergent timelines; Materia Challenge: exit materia (explain something in the main story), transform materia (reveal a hidden identity), & MP plus materia (random character: Miyako)  
**Notes:** Question for my readers: do you want this series to have a good or bad ending? Let me know in the comments or vote in my poll on FFnet! Or send me a message on tumblr or AO3.  
**Summary:** Ichijouji Ken is the Kaiser, Daisuke is his boyfriend and now captive of sorts, and the Chosen have decided that V-mon needs to know. Miyako's the one to bring the news.

* * *

Miyako tried hard not to think too much about what had just happened. What she really wanted to do was track down the Kaiser and strangle him until his pretty face popped off of his neck. 

Daisuke would probably have something to say about that. Though she wasn’t sure anymore of _what_ he would have to say, given the other things she wasn’t trying to think about. 

They’d already known that Ken and Daisuke were – intimate, her mind supplied the less nervy word. Going at it like rabbits, another part of her mind suggested. But to extend that to the fact Daisuke and the _Kaiser_ were – well, that was going to take some getting used to. 

She jerked her thoughts away from that and cast her eyes up to the sky. Hawkmon circled around up there, searching for V-mon. She wanted to make sure that Daisuke’s partner was all right, and preferably tell him what was going on before the Kaiser got to him. 

_He’s going to be wrecked._ Miyako winced and shook her head. This really wasn’t one of their better days. 

“Miyako?” Iori asked, his large eyes concerned when she looked at him. “Are you all right?” 

She dredged up something she thought resembled a smile fairly well. “Sort of. Still trying to process all of this.” She waved a hand in the hopes that would convey what she meant. Iori nodded. 

“The Kaiser is doing something to Daisuke,” he said after a few more quiet moments. “We just don’t know what it is.” 

_Oh, we know something about what it is,_ Miyako thought. She managed to keep that one behind her teeth, though. That video they’d seen made it very plain what they were doing together. 

Hawkmon circled around a little more, then tilted back towards them, perching on the branch of a tree. “I saw him, Miyako-san,” he reported. “He’s right through here. I think he’s looking for Daisuke.” 

Miyako pulled in a breath. “All right. Let’s go break the bad news.” This was not going to make today any better. 

V-mon turned around the moment that he saw them, his eyes lighting up in glee. “Hey, guys! Is Daisuke with you?” He fidgeted for a second. “He was supposed to meet me earlier but I haven’t seen him in a couple of days now. He’s not sick, is he?” 

Armadimon slowly shook his head. “We don’t think so. But something did happen.” 

V-mon tensed up at once. “What is it? Is it the Kaiser? Did he kidnap Daisuke again?” 

Truth to be told, most of them considered Daisuke’s not-infrequent captures by the Kaiser to be at least something of a minor joke. More than once they’d all teased him about how Ken needed to be careful, someone else had their eye on Daisuke, and the like. 

The jokes had a very bad taste now. 

Miyako moved forward. “Let’s sit down,” she said. “We have to explain this.” She wondered if they’d really be able to all that well Nothing for it but to try, though. 

V-mon settled down on a broad rock, Miyako and Iori joining him. Hawkmon fluttered down to sit next to her, while Armadimon curled up at Iori’s feet. Miyako worried at her lip before she plunged right ahead. 

“We heard from the Kaiser. He has kidnapped Daisuke and he’s keeping him.” That sounded strange even to say. The Kaiser never kept Daisuke for more than a few hours. “And – he told us who he was. Who he really is.” 

V-mon stared up at them with wide, shocked eyes. “Is Daisuke all right?” 

“We saw him earlier,” Iori offered. “He didn’t look – hurt. But – the Kaiser insists that Daisuke’s staying with him now and he gave us Daisuke’s clothes, D-3, and D-Terminal.” 

With every word V-mon’s eyes grew wider and wider. He started to shake his head. “You’re joking.” He sounded like Miyako thought he would – completely shocked and in disbelief. He’d had no more idea about any of this than _they_ had. 

“I wish we were,” she said with a sigh. “Takeru has everything. We can take you to him if you want to see it. Or ” She hesitated, then gripped her courage in both hands and forged forward. “Or you can hear it from Daisuke. I’m pretty sure that he’ll try and talk to you whenever he can.” 

Which she didn’t have any idea on when that would be. Daisuke might not _work_ for Ken, at least not willingly, but he clearly had to do what Ken wanted him to do. So it would depend on when Ken would let him talk to V-mon. 

V-mon’s paws clenched into fists. “I’m gonna headbutt him into letting Daisuke go!” He looked ready to rush off and find Kaiser wherever he might be. 

Iori shook his head. “You should be careful, V-mon. We don’t know what the Kaiser has over Daisuke and if you get too close he could hurt you.” 

“I don’t care!” V-mon snapped, eyes flashing in a rage that few ever saw. “He’s hurting Daisuke! That’s my partner!” 

Again Iori shook his head. “But what if he puts a Ring or a Spiral on you?” None of them wanted to see that happen. Bad enough to see Daisuke in the Kaiser’s arms. Far worse to see V-mon standing against them. 

Miyako agreed, but she knew how V-mon had to feel. It was how _she_ felt, after all. Dozens of thoughts flickered through before she finally settled on something. 

V-mon paced up and down, a tiny blue bundle of absolute fury, before he stopped and stared at her. “I’m going to get him back from the Kaiser.” 

“V-mon,” Miyako tried to interrupt. She wasn’t sure if they’d actually told him _who_ the Kaiser was. “The Kaiser – it’s Ichijouji Ken.” 

The pacing stopped. V-mon stared, as if he’d never heard such a thing before. Miyako nodded, as did Iori and their partners. 

“His – his friend? His special friend?” 

Miyako wasn’t sure if V-mon knew what a boyfriend was. But that was close enough. “Yeah. We don’t know a lot more than that. But it won’t be easy to get him away from Ichijouji.” 

She understood exactly how he felt, though. She wanted to find the Kaiser’s fortress, wherever it was, and drag Daisuke out of there by his hair if necessary. She doubted it would be necessary but who knew what the Kaiser was using as a hold over him. It might be. 

But V-mon squared up his shoulders. “Then he shouldn’t be hurting Daisuke like that in the first place! Daisuke loves him! Daisuke keeps saying that Ken loves _him_!” 

_I know. But is he right?_ Being one of the Chosen of Love didn’t exactly give Miyako any huge insights into how romantic love worked, but she was reasonably sure that it didn’t involve keeping secrets on this level from your partner. 

She rested a hand on V-mon’s shoulder. He trembled under the touch. “Let’s go back to the others. We’ll figure out what to do with them.” 

V-mon slowly shook his head. “I want to talk to Daisuke. He’s going to want to talk to _me_ too.” 

“You can still come with us,” Iori offered. “He can send us a message if he wants to talk to you.” 

V-mon looked torn on that. Miyako wanted to offer some sort of help, but nothing she could think of _would_ help. She really wanted him to come along, to keep him safe from whatever slaves, Rings, and Spirals the Kaiser had in mind to use on V-mon, who wouldn’t be able to evolve without Daisuke and Daisuke’s D-3. 

“All right,” he said at last. “I’ll go with you. But the minute Daisuke wants to talk to me, I’m going!” 

Miyako wasn’t going to argue that at all. She thought it was dangerous, but it was also the best they were likely to get from V-mon. 

She cast a glance upwards into the trees that arched overheard. The longer they stayed there, the more uneasy she became. Nothing felt right now that they knew who the Digimon Kaiser was, let alone some of his plans. What Daisuke had said about moving in with Ken sent shudders down her spine. She did her best not to think about that, too. Nor about how comfortable Daisuke looked in the Kaiser’s arms. 

In the thickest parts of the trees, she thought she spied sparks of red staring back at her. As they got up and headed outwards to the gate, she could also see something high up in the air. Too high to see what it was, but it followed them all the way to the gate. 

But Miyako refused to say a word about it. She wasn’t going to worry any of the others, and whoever it was couldn’t follow them home anyway. Or so she hoped. 

That didn’t stop it from making her nervous. The game had changed, and not in their favor. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** I wrote the original fic for this series back in 2015. And I had the Materia Challenge prompts for it since 2016. Dusty challenges! My interpretation of the materia obligations are: they explained to V-mon what was going on, they revealed the Kaiser's identity to V-mon, and of course, Miyako was the major character.


End file.
